Dear Sean
by itsmagic277
Summary: Emma Nelson loved Sean Cameron from her middle school years, but somehow she ended up marrying Spinner. What happens when Sean sends her a letter from Afghanistan telling her that he's returning home? Will their love be rekindled, will she break Spinner's
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sean

*I do not own Degrassi or the characters, even though I dearly wish I did*

Waking up that morning, I never would've imagined what would happen. How could I, with being so caught up in my own, new life. Yet somehow, I smile because I know I made the right decision in the end. It all started a year and a half after I married Spinner. I know his real name is Gavin, but I'll always know him as the name he was given and called throughout school. Anyway, a year and a half….

The sun infiltrated through the window, the perfect start to a beautiful morning. My phone started playing my favorite song, Steal Your Heart by Agustana. It was Snake, "Hey Mr. Principle, haven't heard from you in a while!" my voice was bright and you could tell I was in a good mood. "Yeah I know, but it's because I was putting together a surprise for you." a surprise, I thought, oh brother. "Snake, you really didn't have to do anything for me! You know how I absolutely hate surprises!" I wasn't angry, it just bothered me a little when he did stuff like that, if anything, I should be doing it for him. "Yeah, but this is a little something for everyone. I sent it through the mail. It should be coming today if my amazing mailing calculations are right." Snake sounded so happy. "Alright, alright. I'll check to see if it's here in a bit. I'll let you go Mr. Mailman, you probably have a lot of letters to deliver anyway!" I said, smiling as I spoke. It always did me some good to talk to Snake.

"Ok bye Em. Hope to see you soon."

"You too!"

After I hung up, I decided it was time for some cleaning. Spinner wasn't exactly the best housekeeper, so about twice a week I had to play the role as maid and clean the entire apartment. Of course, I was still going to University, but I didn't focus all of my time on it. Spinner quite his job at The Dot when we got married. We moved not too far away from Degrassi, but it was far enough. At that moment, he was at a job interview with Jay Hogart, he was going to try to be an engineer. Life with Spinner was… unexpected. We got married so fast that we didn't really know what we were getting into. But on the other hand, life was good. Spinner was fun and spontaneous, sure, he could get annoying at times, but he always made up for it. Spinner was also really caring, romance was a good skill for him.

After finishing up the bathroom, which was spotless now, I lost track of time. I ran to the store to get groceries, had a lunch date with Liberty, and also had a phone call with Manny. When I got home, I didn't know what to do with myself. Remembering my surprise, I headed out the door to get my mail. The phone rang once again, it was Spinner.

"Hey Spin." I said casually, the sound of his name came naturally now.

"Ah, my babe. I just called to tell you that I have great news!" He was clearly excited.

"What is it?" I was practically jumping at the thought of him getting the job with Jay.

"I got a job offer."

"Yes! Baby I knew you'd get it! I guess it helps having friends in high places like Jay." I was so glad that my husband finally found a career, and one I approved of at that.

"Yeah well, it wasn't exactly that job. It was offered by a friend in even higher places. As you know, Jimmy is an aspiring hip hop artists since he can't exactly play basketball anymore. Well, his manager has this opening, and he wants to train me. Like an internship for an agent! I could become and agent Emma, and agent!" I didn't know what to think.

"Um, you're not serious right?" I said, probably bursting his bubble.

"Aren't you excited for me? Jimmy told him about how well I worked at The Dot, now he wants me to come out there. Even if the while agent thing doesn't work out, I could be a business owner.." He was clearly disappointed that I wasn't too thrilled.

I wasn't focusing on the conversation anymore, I had retrieved the mail and got the package from Snake. Now I was just sorting through the other mail to avoid opening it. The water bill was here, a letter from the insurance company, a magazine, and I paused when I saw the last letter. "Hey Spin, I have to go. We'll talk about this later." I ended the call quickly and started tearing the letter open carefully. It had been so long since I had heard from him..

_Dear Emma,_

_It's been a while, I know. I hope you can forgive me for not writing or calling. The army life's been busy and tough, I just didn't want to burden you with any of that. I mean truly, it isn't the kind of life I would want for anyone else. Being in Afghanistan gave me a lot of time to think. I had time to think about the past twelve, almost thirteen years. Em, I'll be coming home soon. I want to see you. I understand if you don't want to see me_, _but I'd like it if you would. I want to catch up with you again, see how you're doing, and know how you feel. I don't know if I'm going to enroll again, but there are some things you need to know. Emma Nelson, you're what kept me going through my whole time in Afghanistan. The thoughts of my girl back home gave me the strength to go on. I don't have much time to write this, so I'll make it short. Emma, meet me at The Dot, June 18__th__, 3:30. It would mean the world to me._

_Love, Sean_

I let the letter fall out of my hands and on to the floor. I was having trouble breathing, and I didn't know what to think. I couldn't control myself as I fetched a piece of paper and my favorite purple pen. Words spilled on to the pages…


	2. Baby Mason!

*Once again, I don't own Degrassi, or else Sean and Emma would've been together forever.*

_Dear Sean,_

_Your letter completely caught me off guard. I never would have expected it, especially since we haven't talked in over a year. I'm so happy that you're returning home safely, you can't even imagine it. I was so worried that something bad would happen to you. The boy that I grew up dating, the one that helped me look for my wallet in a trashcan, going off to war. I couldn't handle it. But Sean, we do have a lot of things to talk about. I will meet you in two weeks. See you then._

_With love always, Emma_

I probably debated on whether or not to send it for an hour. I knew that when I met up with Sean at The Dot, I would have to tell him about my marriage. I would have to tell him that the girl he loved for all those years was in love with someone else, or she was supposed to be. The truth is, I didn't know if I really did love Spinner or not. Spinner was so sweet when he wanted to be, but Sean was sweeter. Spinner was a great romantic type of guy, but sometimes roses aren't what a girl ants. Sean knew just what I wanted. Sean took me on my first date, gave me my first kiss, was my first everything. There would always be history between us, but would there still be chemistry? I finally worked up enough nerve to take the letter over to the post office. I couldn't risk putting it in my own mailbox, for I knew Spinner would end up seeing it.

Over the next week, there were letters upon letters between us. I didn't know if I should tell Spinner the truth, that I was talking to my childhood love again, or if I should just stop the letters and contact with Sean altogether. It was a bitter-sweet time. I decided not to tell Spinner. I didn't want to create any problems in our marriage or drama between the two men in my life. I was actually excited for Sean to come back. A certain part of me ached for him to com home. My heart longed for him. No matter what I did, little things would remind me of what we had. I would she a young girl and boy go on a date, I'd think of us. Every time I saw a gun, I thought of Sean saving me. When I bought tampons, I remember the petition he signed. When I hear someone yell shut up, I'll always think of him standing up for me in front of the whole school when I did my interpretive dance with Toby. It was then when I realized Sean was a big part of who I am, who I was, and how I turned out.

"Manny, can you meet me for lunch? We have some important stuff to discuss.." I trailed off. I needed to tell someone of my letters to Sean. He was coming in a little less than a week. Venting was always the best thing for me, that or watch cheesy soap operas, but Manny was way better than those. "Sure thing Em, half an hour sound good?" She asked, sounding puzzled for sure. "Yeah. So you there, bye." I had to hang up as Spinner walked in.

"Hey you." He smiled as he walked across the kitchen of our small, two bedroom apartment.

"Hey.." I weakly smiled back.

"Listen, I think we should talk.. I mean you haven't been acting yourself lately and I think-" I cut him off fast, nervous that he knew about the letters.

"I'm having lunch with Manny soon, so I really should get going. Bye babe, love you." I grabbed my purse and rushed out to my car.

"Ok so spill it Em." Manny greeted as soon as I showed up at our favorite lunch place. She had already ordered lemonades for both of us, she knew it was my favorite. "Manny, I think I just jeopardized me and Spin's marriage!" I said quietly. "Wait, what's been going on? Are you two fighting or something?" She was panicking. I knew all she wanted was for me to be happy. "No it's not that. I um, sort of.. Well I got a letter from Sean." I said, blushing. He _**still **_had that effect on me.

"What? Sean Cameron? No way!" She practically screamed. It was a wonder the waiter even wanted to take our order after that.

"Yeah, and I have kind of been writing him back for the past two weeks…"

"Ok, let me get this straight. Sean Cameron, the one who was your first love. The one who you broke up with like a million times, the one who went to jail, the one who joined the army?" Well, she definitely remembered him.

"Yes, that Sean. Oh yeah, he's the bets part, he's coming home and I'm going to The Dot with him." I tried to hide my excitement. I guess I didn't do a good enough job.

"You're going on a date with him? Em, you're married to Spinner!" I could tell she was aggravated, she was using hand and arm motions very well.

"It's not a date. We have unfinished business to take care of, he needs to know about me and Spin."

The conversation continued about if it was a date or not. In all honesty, I didn't care if Manny disagreed with me, I would still go meet him. It wasn't like I was planning to run away with him or anything. Manny had a tendency to misinterpret things and to overreact. I was anxious though.

"Emma, I want to ask you something, you need to tell me the truth." I could tell she was serious.

"Do you still love Sean?" She blurted it out.

"Well, I don't know.. I think I do." I whispered that last part. I felt much better when I said it, but I knew it was wrong for me to still have feeling for him, especially while I was married.

"Then go, do what you have to do. Choose whatever makes you happy. If feelings get hurt in the process, well, that's life." I knew there was a reason she was my best friend for so long.

I got back from the restaurant, dreading what Spinner might say when I walked in. "Emma, stop avoiding me!" He yelled. It wasn't an I'm-going-to-hit-you yell, just a yell that said "listen to me". I didn't feel like dealing with him, I was seeing Sean tomorrow. "I want you to know that I feel exactly the same as you do right now. I want to make it better." His eyes were pleading. I was shocked, how could he have found out? "Spin…-"

"Shh, let me talk for once. Emma I know what you want. We'll get this right, I promise. I'll make sure it all works out perfectly, just as we deserve it." How could he seem so happy with me loving someone else?

"I don't think you can.." I was at a loss of words.

"We can try as soon as you want. I know a baby will make our lives more fulfilling."

"A _**baby**_?" A strange look crossed my face, I mean, sure I wanted kids, just not now. Maybe not even with Spinner…

"Yes! I know this is what you want."

He took my hands in his and started kissing my neck. I was still appalled by what he said. He wants a baby. Great. I don't want to sleep with him again anytime soon. I stopped him before he took it too far., I didn't want to lead him on thinking that we would try tonight. There was no way. I had to get this mess figured out as soon as possible. I changed and went to bed, even though I was too excited to get any sleep. The next day, I would see Sean.


End file.
